


First Snow

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Etta wakes Bertie up to share in an important first.





	First Snow

“Bertie, wake up!” Etta shook his shoulder and Bertie burrowed further into the blankets. 

“S’cold…” he mumbled. 

“It’s snowing!” 

He peeked out at her. “What? What time is it?” 

“Like four in the morning! Come on!” She tugged on Bertie’s arm, successfully managing to pull him half out of bed. 

“Why are you looking at the weather at four in the morning?” 

“I had to go to the bathroom. Come on!” 

Bertie grabbed the comforter from their bed and wrapped it around himself as Etta dragged him down the hall. “Where are we going?” he asked, still half asleep. 

“To get Charlotte. It’s her first snow! She’s gotta see it before it melts!” she said. 

That got him awake. “Right!” 

Their daughter was fast asleep when they went into her room, but she woke up when Etta picked her up. Charlotte began fussing, but a few bounces quieted her down. 

“Do you want to go see the pretty snow?” Etta cooed. “It’s all white and fluffy!” 

She carried her over to the window in the nursery and opened the curtains so that she could watch the snow fall. Charlotte’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in a look of amazement. Etta grinned. “That’s snow, Charlotte! Tomorrow we can go out and play in it if it hasn’t all melted away.” 

Bertie put an arm around Etta’s shoulder, carefully wrapping the blanket around her and Charlotte. Etta leaned back into him, enjoying the quiet calm of the moment. 

“It looks so peaceful,” Bertie said quietly. 

“Mm. It’ll be gross and annoying to shovel in a few weeks, but at least it’s pretty now.” 

Bertie groaned and buried his face in her shoulder. “Don’t remind me about shovelling…” 

Charlotte gurgled happily and reached out to grab a handful of Bertie’s hair. He let out a surprised yelp and Etta laughed. 

“You’re finally low enough for her to reach!” 

“I suppose I had better get used to it. It won’t be long before I’ll be carrying her around on my shoulders and she’ll have to hold on.” 

“Aw, that’s going to be so cute!” Etta said. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait,” Bertie said. She could feel his smile against her shoulder. 

“We should probably put her back to bed or she’ll be crabby all day tomorrow.” 

“Please,” he mumbled. “I love spending time with you two, but I’m falling asleep.” 

Etta laughed and gently pried Charlotte’s fingers out of Bertie’s hair. “Go back to bed, love. I can put her to sleep.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Bertie kissed her cheek before heading back to their bedroom. Charlotte blinked sleepily up at Etta. She smiled and gently kissed her daughter’s forehead, grinning when she got a sleepy giggle in reply. 

“Think you can go back to sleep?” she said quietly. Charlotte, being an infant, did not reply except to snuggle closer to Etta’s neck. “Let’s see if you can, huh?” 

She placed Charlotte gently in the crib and backed out of the room slowly. Thankfully, Charlotte didn’t start crying but instead gurgled happily to herself. Etta smiled. 

“Sweet dreams, Charlotte. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
